User blog:Superwowok/Reality
From a place where nowhere can be found in our world as if there are lights and can be discribed by the photo beside me.(I mean cmon you see it right) Anyway as this traquil keeps goin on a mysterious portal come out of nowhere and a man(L) got out of the portal and the portal goes poof. '' The Man Streches and Said "Good to be Back" and then he sit near the Tree.'' As soon as the Man is going to have a slumber he was being Swarmed(not really in his face but in decent space tho just sayin) by Colorful Sprites. "Oh hey Guys whatcha doin all here?" the Man said and the Sprites replied with Brightening Shines. "What you guys only here to talk with me hmm so what you guys need" the Sprites replied with with an Elapsing Shines "Favor what's that?" The Sprites Swirls around the man and a phrase was heard "Create....Universe..." "What!?You guys know that I'm just the '''Creator's Will' right?" the Sprites replied with Sparkling Shines.'' "You guys figured that out ey but why don't you just join in existing Universes?"the Sprites Swirls around and a phrase was heard "Test....from.....'Creator'..." "What!? hmmmm the '''Creator '''sure likes to Suprise '''Entities.'" the Sprites Swarmed together and a Globe with Spiral object was formed and the Sprites Formed back before and shines Brightly and phrase was heard "Will...must...be...Done..."'' "Well alright,let me just see the '''Creation'." as he said that the Globe Merged with the Man and became Ethereal as he became Etheareal the Spirtes Swarmed and the Man Jumped somewhere beyond while the Sprites followed.'' As the Man Came Across through Somewhere where Darkness can only be seen the Sprites following,they Shine Brightly and the Man Raise his Hand and and Explosion occured in his hand and the only next thing happened is the Man is Standing on Soil '''a World Suddenly appeared in his Action.' ''"So what do you guys think?" the Sprites Blinks everywhere and the Sprites burns heavily as a reply. "Yeah I know it's pretty good but there is something missing." the Sprites Circles around and faintly shines "Ohhh your asking why do i have that much '''Etharnos '''of course I have that much I am a '''Creator's Will'." and he Raised his hand again and Thunder Strikes his hand and Suddenly a well Built Ancient looking Building Appeared'' "There that should be good amount of to make '''Etharnos Source',Fire it up guys." As the Man said that the Sprites Swarmed around the Building and Merged with it then a Sudden earthquake and Skies became Angry Thunderstrikes going around and as the Crazy Phenomenal other things are suddenly appearing around and as the Phenomna has ended Bright Shines coming from the Building Spout out Sprites and goes down to the Soil Forming Life Forms like Animals,Insect and Microrganisms.'' "Hmmmm we should spice it up a little bit." Then Suddenly the Man Charge Something on his Hand Forming a White Bright ball and Then he Throws it to the Ancient Building and the Building Suddenly Spout out Sprites And goes to the Ground and Forming life Forms almost never before seen like Mythical Creatures,Long-eared people,Greenskinned people and other life Forms ecspecially '''Humans.' '''More Will be Discovered(CURFEW TIMES)' Category:Blog posts